Skewer
Main= |rarity = M |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Puffin |fa2 = |recipe = Onion Fried Rice |food type = Refreshments |birthplace = China |birth year = 1980s |cn name = 串串香 |personality = Tenderhearted |height = 176cm/ 5ft.8in. |likes1 = Spicy Gluten |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Cindy Robinson |cvjp = Ryū Seira |cvcn = Huang Ying (黄莺) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = You need to look for something inside yourself before you demand it from others, do you understand? |bio = This is a woman who is always angry and agitated. It's best to leave her alone and avoid making contact with her. |food introduction = The spicy and delicious Skewer can satisfy anyone's cravings. How could you possibly resist something so hot? |acquire = |acquire = *Summoning *Tip Shop |events = |power = 836 |atk = 17 |def = 11 |hp = 298 |crit = 418 |critdmg = 473 |atkspd = 898 |atkspdmax = |normaltitle = Thunder Fire Needle |normal = Skewer hurls a fiery moxa pole, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the nearest enemy target plus 20 extra damage. Also deals 10 damage per second for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Spicy Cooking |energy = Skewer cooks her special hot and numbing cuisine, using the flavor to awaken the hidden potential of her team members. Raises Atk by 6 points for all team members for 3.5 seconds. |title1 = All the Rage |skill1 = Increases the Restaurant's customer flow by 10/hour. (+5 per level) |title2 = Ordering Expert |skill2 = The maximum number of Recipes that can be sold in the Restaurant's showcase is increased by 10. (+2 per level, up to a maximum of 28) |unlock2 = 1 Star |role2-1 = Supervisor |role2-2 = Chef |title3 = Swift Wind |skill3 = Round trip delivery time is decreased by 5%. (+1% per level, up to a maximum of 55%) |unlock3 = 3 Stars |role3-1 = Supervisor |name = |contract = The ability to summon me shows that you have skill, but if that's it and nothing more, then I will be very disappointed. |login = You've returned. Next time don't make me wait so long. |arena = Eat some chilies to warm up your body! |skill = Hurry up and finish, I'm very busy. |ascend = It looks like there's not enough spice~ Okay, now this will make you feel a real burning sensation. |fatigue = I'm always pretty relaxed but this might be too much. |recovering = It feels a little bit spicy, but it is far from enough. |attack = Do you really need to bother me over something so insignificant? |ko = It seems the spices have run out... |notice = Oh~ Do you smell it, this intoxicating aroma? |idle1 = Red is my favorite color~ |idle2 = Master Attendant, it seems that you are not as bad as I expected. I look forward to our next encounter. |interaction1 = Where are you looking?! If you do this again, I'll be very angry! |interaction2 = Oh, give up, you'll never look like me! |interaction3 = Was finding me like experiencing an explosion of spice? |pledge = You have the ability to make me yours, it looks like you are still very skillful. We must continue to work hard in the future! |intimacy1 = Hey, even though it is after the wedding, you can't be so casual! |intimacy2 = After the chores are done, you'll have me all to yourself. |intimacy3 = Why are you staring at me? I don't have anything on my face~ So loathsome~ |skin = Gambling Beauty |format = png |skin quote = What are you looking at? Hotpot, that girl, see how I take care of her later at the mahjong table. |skin acquire = TBA |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |tips = As a Food Soul with 300 maximum freshness as opposed to most other Food Souls' 100, it is recommended that she be put to work in the Restaurant. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills